Loving You
by The Stars in the Night Sky
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura make a great couple. Add bitchy cousins, anonymous facebook statuses and crazy best friends... Now that's a lot to worry about. Yeah, just read it...
1. Date

Just read it!

Loving You a Sasusaku fic

_Thinking._

**Author's note**

btw they're like 18/19.

Sakura yawned. She quickly got out of bed, and hopped in the shower. _You know what, instead of using my apple shampoo, I'll use my strawberry and vanilla one for a change. _**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, what kind of a person has two shampoos? Well, the answer is simple. Me. **

Sakura walked to her wardrobe. _What should I wear today? _After thinking for a while, she pulled out a red cami, charcoal skinny jeans and a loose white top with a gold crown on it. She walked to her vanity desk and pulled out a brush and started brushing her straight pink hair. She put the brush down and picked up a little gold bracelet with rubies. She checked her reflection in the mirror. _Lookin' good._ Then she walked out the door.

"$hi+!" she swore. She quickly walked back in her room and pulled out socks and gold high-tops.** Lol :)**. She picked up her phone and checked her calendar.

Brekkie wSasuke:)

_Oh, yeah. _Sasuke was her best friend. They had been friends since kindergarten. Sakura loved everything about Sasuke . His smile, his personality, his hair and his eyes. But what annoyed her most was the fact that they were just friends. There was this 10% of her that wanted to kiss him, but that other 90% just ignored that. _Like that would ever happen anyway._ She was happy that she was his friend and asking him out might ruin their friendship and Sakura didn't want that.

Sakura picked up her car keys and locked the doors. She got in her car, ( a white Toyota Yarris) and drove she reached Cafe Konoha, Sasuke was already there, smiling. She quickly sent a text to her biffle,Ino.

Omg, going to brekkie w the hottest guy eva;).

She put her phone away and walked up to Sasuke's table. His smile grew even bigger as she sat down. "So what are you so happy about?" She asked.

Sasuke's smile impossibly got even bigger. He laughed and said, "So I'm the hottest guy ever?" He asked teasingly. Sakura gasped and blushed. "What? I meant to sent that to Ino!" _Omfg, omfg, omfg_. "Aww, how cute you're blushing!" Sasuke exclaimed. Seeing Sakura's face, he stopped smiling. "Hey, don't worry. Plus, it's great to hear that I'm hot." Yeah, that just made it soooooo worse. "Um." Okay, this was getting pretty awkward. Just like a miracle from heaven, the waitress turned up. She was wearing a short skirt and a low top. In short, she was a $lu+.

She fluttered her over-mascared eyelashes at Sasuke, who looked he wanted to gag.

"What you like to order?" She asked Sasuke, totally ignoring Sakura "A toasted sandwich with cheese, tomatoes and ham and a medium espresso." He ordered.

"Um, I'd like a blueberry muffin, and a small mocha." Sakura ordered. The waitress huffed, but wrote down the orders. She looked at Sasuke, and said in a voice that made Sakura either want to pull the waitress' hair out or puke, or maybe both at the same time. "Hey, doing anything tonight? Maybe a date? With me?" Thankfully Sakura had the sense to do neither. "Can't. I already have a date." Sasuke answered. "Really?" Then the waitress pouted and stalked off. Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Actually, I haven't asked that girl out yet." "Um, who?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Sasuke asked.

**Yay! First Chappie done! And it's a cliffy: )**

**Please review! No trolling, it's my first fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

LovingYou

_Thinking_

**Author's note**

"No! You can't wear orange and purple! Jeez, here, I'll help you." Ino said loudly that surely everyone in Suna would have heard. "Woah, only if you shush a bit. Actually, a lot." Sakura said. Ino huffed, but walked to Sakura's wardrobe. She pawed through Sakura's clothes and pulled out a black mini. "I dunno, Sakura looks good in red and white." Tenten said thoughtfully. "Or green." Ino began rummaging again, and finally emerged with an

off-white dress that reached just above her knee, and it had a thin black ribbon. She also pulled out a pair of nude pumps, and a black velvet choker with an emerald pendant. She handed Sakura some mascara and a coral lipgloss, and a cute white handbag while she straightened her hair. "There! Now you're ready to meet Prince Charming!"

Sasuke took Sakura out to a small, romantic, quiet restaurant. "So, Sasuke, do you have any siblings?" Sakura asked after the waiter took their orders. "I have an older brother, Itachi. He works as a police officer. He's pretty cool. What about you?" Sasuke asked. "Nah, I'm an only child. I do have a cousin, Sasori. He knows Itachi, yeah?"

"Hn." Sasuke says. "Do you have a favourite colour?" Sasuke asks. "I dunno. Maybe red? Hey, you know what would be really cool? A red seal ... or otter." Sasuke laughs. "Kawaii. I would have a dark blue penguin." "Aren't penguins already dark blue?" Sakura asks.

"Hn." Then the waiter arrived with their food. Sasuke had a tomato pasta, and Sakura had a chicken stir fry. They ate their food, and had an interesting conversation. After that, they went to the movies. The movie was funny and the popcorn was just right. The movie ended, and

Sakura looked in her bag and got a bit worried. "You okay?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm, no, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." _Nothing? I just lost my phone! My phone! _

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. That was great. See you at school tomorrow?" Sakura asks.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke replied. Then he left. **Wow, who knew Sasuke was actually so nice? **

Sakura got home and Skyped Ino. "Well? How did it go?" Ino asked. "It was really romantic and he was reaaaally sweet. He also ate a lot of tomatoes..." "Aww! You two are so kawaii together." "Thanks, Ino-pig. It's late so see ya tomorrow. Love ya!"

Meep. Meep. Meep.

Sakura got up and hit the alarm. Her phone was still missing, but she would worry about that later. She got up and quickly had a shower. She put on the Konoha High school uniform, which was actually quite attractive. **Unlike my school uniform.(Shudders).** It was a button up top, which was white and had a red and blue bow, and the skirt matched the bow. She had some cereal (don't ask me what kind) and some orange juice. She packed up her school bag, and then she heard a honk. It was Naruto, and he was early, as usual. **They have a carpool.** Sakura locked the house, and got in the back seat. Hinata was sitting shotgun, and Tenten and Neji were next to Sakura. "Ok, Sakura-chan! Let's go to school!" And with that, he turned on the radio and drove off. It only took Sakura a moment to ask Naruto what the hell they were listening to. "Ramen Channel!" He replied happily. Hinata only shook her head, it was a loooooooong story. Sometimes she even wondered what was going on inside her boyfriend's head. **:)**

Sakura checked her timetable. She had English with Kakashi and History with Iruka for periods one and two. Sakura went to her locker only to find her tomato eating boyfriend standing there. "Hey." Sasuke said. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. She quickly got her books, and then turned to Sasuke. "Let's go." She said. Sasuke smiled **omg, where's a camera when you need one?** and then they started walking.

**Ok, I'm gonna tell you something important. Think of all the stars in the sky, and count them. That's how many reviews I'm not getting. Yeah, I know you guys read my story but review! Thank you and chocolate chip cookies to anyone who reviews.**

**Gaara: Omg, did you say cookies?**

**Yugure: Um... no?**

**Gaara:COOKIES! (Runs off with cookies)**

**Yugure: (Sigh) **


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You

Chapter 3

_Thinking_

**Author's note**

**Btw, this fic is AU, and, yes, Sasuke is OOC, I know.**

**Thanks to 5abunnylover for reviewing...REVIEW!**

Sakura sighed. Kakashi-sensei was late. Again. She sat down next to Sasuke, Naruto and pulled out her sketchbook, and opened up to a new page. She decided to draw chibis. She started off with herself and Sasuke, eating a tomato. Next to herself, she drew Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari. She was about to start Naruto when Kakashi walked in. "About time, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Loud much, Baka." Sasuke said to Naruto. "Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura sighed. She got out her English books and put her sketchbook away. She made a mental note to finish the drawing later. Kakashi handed out a worksheet. It was titled Feathers in the Wind. _It was probably one of those parables with hard questions on the back._ Sakura turned her sheet over, and like Naruto loves ramen, there where the questions. Sakura got a black pen, and started reading. **Lolz, I did this in class da other day.**

The story was about a woman who had spread gossip about someone, and later found out it wasn't true. She went and told the wise man, who told her to get a whole bag of feathers, put them on the road, come back the next day and pick up all the feathers. So the woman did. She went back to the wise man the next day, with only three feathers. When the wise man asked why she didn't have all the feathers, she told him she couldn't find them. So the lesson was not to spread gossip, because you often won't be able tell everyone the truth, only a few people.

She quickly did all the questions, and hoped that the answers were acceptable. She was never really good at these things. As soon as she had finished the last question, the bell rang. Kakashi told them he wanted the sheet finished for homework. She waited for Naruto, because they had History next. "Whew! That work sure was hard, eh, Sakura-chan?"Naruto said with a pout. "Why don't you ask Hinata? She's good at that kind of stuff." Sakura said. Naruto grinned. "Believe it! More time with Hinata-chan!"

Sakura's POV

I honestly didn't get how Naruto liked History. Now that I thought about it, he probably just liked Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei was a very nice person, and easy to like. Pity his subject wasn't as likable. Another reason Naruto liked Iruka-sensei was because he treated Naruto to ramen. And anyone who treats Naruto to ramen instantly gets on his good side.

Today we were learning about ancient Greece and Rome.

Heat+Boring subject= lots of snoring.

I managed to take down some notes, I would ask Naruto later. History was reaaaaaally lame. And boring. And lame. And boring. And lame. Yeah, you get the point. It sucks. Now Iruka-sensei, being just like any other teacher, picked on someone who wasn't paying attention. Me. "Sakura, what can you tell me about Zeus?" He asked. "Um, he was the god of... um...-" I was thankfully interrupted by a loud gasp. Karin (the redheaded bí+Ch, I honestly think her life's mission is to make my life, and everyone else's life annoying as possible, and she's my cousin...) **Wow, that was a long bracket. **Karin clapped her hand over her mouth. "Hhhh! Someone inboxed me a message!" Really? But then she started sobbing. Okaaaaay. "Look, sensei! It's horrible! This is about my parents! But how?" Then she started sobbing again. Aunt Shinju and Uncle Susumu often fought a lot, so maybe that was it. Karin was sent to see Tsunade, the principal.

I heard that the message on Karin's phone was bad. I think that her parents were in a car crash. As much as I didn't like Karin, I felt sorry for her. Plus, she was my cousin. I went to the cafe, and sat down next to Ino and Hinata. I couldn't find Temari or Tenten they were probably in detention for something or the other.** I'm honestly not going to write out recess. It's a tad boring.**

"All right, maggots! Today you have to think of the most horrifying thing you can think of. Then draw it. Do I make myself clear?" Anko yelled. Geez, typical way to start Art. It was probably my favourite subject. I got out my sketchbook and started drawing a zombie with blood and guts fighting another zombie with blood and guts everywhere. I hate zombies, blood guts and dead things. Maybe my drawing was a bit violent, so I looked over to Hinata. For my drawing violent was an understatement. Hinata's drawing was a spider eating another spider. I shook my head and turned to Ino. Her drawing was horrifying. It was a horrible, frilly, revolting, hideous dress. I shuddered. Anko walked past and told me and Hinata that she would definitely put ours up in the hallway, once we finished them, of course. I finished shading the drawing, and I have to admit, it did look pretty good. Then the phone rang. Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!

**Review! You get cookies if you do...**

**Thnx to 5agrandmother **

**(Rachael) and Pinguuuuuuuuuuuu for reading my story... Pinguuuuuuuuuu did u read my story?**

**I'll update soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Loving You

Chapter 4

_Thinking_

**Author's note **

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time...**

**REVIEW!**

**Just sayin' :)**

Naruto yelled at Anko to pick the phone up, and of course Anko hit him. "I know, baka!" Then she picked up the phone. "Uh huh, sure. Yup." She then put the phone back. "Sakura, you have to go to Tsunade's office. You can leave your stuff here." I got up, and Ino gave me a look. I shrugged. I didn't know why I was being called to the office. When I got there, Shizune told me to go see Tsunade. In Tsunade's office, there was a desk and chair, a table and some more chairs, a cupboard and paintings on the wall. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, and my two cousins sitting there. Karin was sitting on the left, and Sasori on the right. I think that Sasori was sitting on the right because he didn't like Karin. Tsunade gestured for me to sit down.

"Okay, since Karin and Sasori's parents have passed away, you three will now be living in Haruno Manor. Understood?" Tsunade said. **Don't ask me how that happened... it just makes the storyline more interesting.**___WTF? Karin, live with me? Arhhhhhh!_ "But-" I don't finish my sentence. Since I'm being mature, I just nod my head. "You all have to go back to class, now. Oh yeah, you will all move in in two weeks, kay?" _No, not at all!_ I nod again, and leave.

"Hey, Saki, why did ya have to go to Tsunade's?" Ino asks. "I have to live with Sasori and Karin, since I'm their cousin. Sasori I don't mind so much, but Karin? Oh, God, what did I ever do to deserve that?" I say. "Wow, that's horrible! Well, the Karin part at least. I know! We'll go shopping after school!" Ino exclaims. She looks to Hina, Tennie and Tema. "Can you guys come?" Ino asks. All three girls nod. "Perfect!"

I couldn't decide whether to choose from a red and white dress, and a black and charcoal skirt. I asked Ino which one I should get. "Well, you should-" Ino was interrupted. "It doesn't matter because you'll look ugly in everything." Ugh. It was Karin, Ayaka and Ami, her friends._ I honestly do not get how Karin has friends_. "I thought I smelt cheap perfume." I answer back. "Oh, shouldn't you feel sorry for me?" She asks with a pout. "Omg, are you really playing the dead parents card?" Ino asked incredulously. Karin, Ayaka and Ami flipped their hair and stalked off. "I feel sorry for you, Sak." Tenten said. "Yeah, I feel sorry for me too."

Two weeks later...

I rummaged around a box marked "Sakura's clothes" in purple eyeliner. I ran out of Sharpie. I pulled out a blue sundress and put it on. Now where did I leave my white kitten heels? Someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's me, Sasori. Oh, um, Ino's here. By the way, I think Karin took your white shoes." Then he left. Aaaaaah! She took my shoes! I think. Yeah, I'm gonna go downstairs.

"Wow, hate to admit it, but gorgeous shoes Karin." Ino said. Karin gave a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, coz they're mine!" I yelled from the door. "Yeah, last time I checked, pigs don't wear shoes." Karin said. "And cows don't either. So hand 'em over." I retort. Karin raised an eyebrow and stalked out. "Ew. If there's one thing that girl knows it's how to slink off like a weirdo." Ino said. "Haha too true!" I laugh. "Oy! I heard that!" Karin yells. "But what am I gonna do now?" "I know! Let's go shopping and buy some new shoes!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Hey, is that Temari? And Shikamaru? Omg! They're making out!" Ino said. "Yes! It's Tema and Shikamaru! Haha, they make such a cute couple." I said. "True! But why didn't she say anything?" Ino asked. "Don't know. Um, shouldn't we leave them alone?" I ask. "Yeah, let's go get something for lunch. Wanna go Ichiraku's?" "Yeah, I heard they have a new type of ramen. God, I still can't process Temari and Shikamaru together." I said, shaking my head.

"Sakura-chan! Guess who I saw making out in front of David Jones! Guess!" Naruto yelled the moment we got to Ichiraku. Guess he hangs out there 24/7. Ino snickered. "Shikamaru and Temari." "Huh, so you saw them too?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I think everyone did." I replied. "Yeah, I was walking with Hinata-chan, then she stopped and I bumped into her, I asked what's wrong, and she went really red and pointed to them. Hinata-chan is so cute when she blushes!" Naruto said. "Lol, nice story! Is Hinata still here?" "Yeah! So are Neji and Lee." "Oh. What about Kiba?" Ino asked. I nudged her. "Oh? And why do you care, eh?" I asked teasingly. Ino blushed. "Just asking. Hey, we're gonna have lunch, then why don't we go to the beach with all the other guys?"

So Ino sent out a text to all our friends, that we're going to Konoha Beach. (Well, I couldn't text anyone with my phone missing.) Everyone came and brought something. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Naruto yelled.

**Okay, we've reached the end of another chapter! REVIEW!**

**Coz I know people who know people who will hunt you down. Lol jokes ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Loving you

Chapter 5

**Hi! It's Yugure!**

**I recently went on a long car trip, so lots of time to write! **

_Thinking_

**Author's notes**

The party was awesome. There was a remix of that new Rihanna song, the atmosphere was great, Karin wasn't here and best of all Sasuke was dancing with me. And I mean dancing, if you get what I mean. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Sasuke yelled. "What?" I yelled. "WALK!" Sasuke replied. I nod.

"Wow, the sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" I ask. Sasuke shrugs. "Not really, compared to you." I look down and blush. "No, don't say that. I'm not that good looking. Ino's prettier than me." Sasuke looked at me. "No, you're the prettiest girl in the world. And don't ever let anyone say anything else, Sakura." "You really think so?" I ask. "No, I know so." Then he kissed me. And dayumm! He sure could kiss. He looked at me and smiled. Then we kissed again. "Um, shouldn't we go back? They might start wondering where we are." Sasuke said. "So? Let them wonder." I said with a mischievous smile. "Let's just watch the sunset."

So, I eventually got a new phone. An iPhone 4g, to be exact. I also got a new case, which is black and it sparkles. I went back home and hopped on facebook. Grr. I swear that if I see one more 'like for a like', I'm gonna crack it. I kept on scrolling down until something caught my eye. It was a status that I posted. The only thing wrong with that was that I didn't, and couldn't have written it because it was written three days ago, and my phone was still missing. It said 'Watch out here I come, bitches!" The comments went like this:

Tenten Nolastname: Haha, ur fabulous! Luv ya babe!

Sasuke Uchiha: Yeh, its the amazinh Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke Uchiha: *Amazing

Ino Yamanaka: Luv ya dahhling! ;)

Ino Yamanaka: Hey, didn't you lose your phone?

The last comment was only a few minutes ago. Then the page reloaded, and the status was gone. It was as if who ever posted it saw Ino's post then deleted the status. Lol, I think I'm being a bit paranoid. I honestly needed to get my mind off all this, so I called Sasuke.

s

We decided to walk around Konoha Mall. We bought smoothies, mine a Blueberry Bash, and Sasuke asked if they had any smoothies with tomatoes in them, of course there weren't any, so he got a Mango Tango. Sasuke said he needed some new shoes, so we went to the shoe shop. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and was staring at a poster. It was an underwear model for Playboy, WHO LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE ME! WTF! Sasuke looked at me. "Wow, I thought you didn't do modeling." I shook my head. "That's not me!" I looked at the poster, trying to find some way to prove that this wasn't me. Aha! "Look! Her hair is shorter than mine, and her eyes are just a little bit bluer than mine! I don't wear extensions or contacts! Really, Sasuke! I swear!" By now I'm fully yelling. Sasuke nods. "Okay, I believe you. Umm, do you reckon she's like a long lost twin sister?" I stopped and reconsidered. I mean, I was adopted, like when I was one. So maybe, what Sasuke said was true. "Hey, it says here her name is Sora something, I can't see from here."

When I typed Sora in Google, the suggestions say Sora Yamada, Sora Mori and Sora Hayashi. It's not the first one, since Sora Yamada is a famous actress. A few clicks later, Sora Mori is an author. I'm crossing my fingers, hoping that Sora Hayashi is the one I'm looking for. I quickly scanned the Wikipedia page. "Sora Hayashi, Playboy model, birthday August 1, adopted. Yes! Yesyesyes! Wait..." I then go to facebook, and search Sora Hayashi. Her facebook profile was public and her profile picture was her in a bikini. I still couldn't get over how much she looked like me. Her wall was full of selfies, of her and other girls, youtube vids and trolls. She honestly seemed like a different version of me. I added her, and sent a message. 'I know this sounds way creepy, but I think you might be my twin sister. If you are please inbox me, if not, just ignore this.' I clicked send. Then I went to bed.

**Woo! One more chapter done! REVIEW! PLEAAAAAASE! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short...**

**If you review, I'll give you cookies...**

**Kakashi: No, I'll give you a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, eh?**

**Me: No, cookies!**

**Kakashi: Meh. You're boring.**

**Me: Hah! Hentai!**

**Kakashi: ... Review... Maybe Yugure will leave me alone then.**


End file.
